


Falling hurts.

by Bottletopped



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith is 17, Keith is a sad boy, Light Angst, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Shiro doesnt feel the same, Shiro is 24, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottletopped/pseuds/Bottletopped
Summary: Young 17-year-old cadet Keith Kogane, develop's a crush on his mentor and senior commander Takashi Shirogane. Keith is well aware that nothing could ever happen between them, but being young and naive he holds on to the tiny hope that one day they could be in love and happy together. Everything is fine until Keith impulsively kisses Shiro during a training session.





	Falling hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first posted fic so unfortunately this isn't beta read but I hope you still enjoy!♡

When Keith had recently turned 17, he started to develop a crush. He himself didn't actually know what it was at the time, for lack of experience and knowledge of relationships or even his own feelings. He never truly understood the things he felt, he just knew that he felt them. He knew that when he saw Shiro smile, his heart would beat just a little faster than normal. Or when Shiro was working out, which typically meant he was in partially revealing clothing, or just not wearing a shirt at all, Keith would feel his face heat and his body would sweat. He couldn't stop staring. It wasn't the first time Keith had had a crush. But it had been a long time since he had one. He didn't like the feeling of butterflies in his stomach, but every time he was around Shiro, they would come up again. 

It wasn't just the blushes and butterflies, it was dreams too. Keith had always had very vivid very real dreams, so when he dreamed of Shiro… they were very detailed. The first time he'd dreamed of them together, they were very happy dreams. Dreams of him and Shiro actually having a happy healthy relationship together. Keith dreamed about being loved by him, and he cherished those dreams. But as time went on, his dreams started to become more… explicit. One that would either end with him waking up to a boner… or him having to change his underwear completely. Honestly, it was very embarrassing for him. He'd never dreamt in that way of someone he knew, much less someone he was so close to. He felt guilty. Ashamed. Shiro was too old for him, Keith knew that. Knew that it especially wouldn't be appropriate for their “work” relationship either. Shiro was a commander in the garrison. His superior in all ways. Keith knew deep down this would never work out… but a part of Keith longed to be loved. Always has, and he knew Shiro was one of the few… no, the only person who truly cared for him at the time. So his young, nieve mind let him have even the smallest of hope that somehow he and Shiro could be together someday.

One day, Shiro was helping Keith train in hand to hand combat in the garrisons training room. It had been a little bonding exorcise they'd started not long after they met. After Shiro took Keith in. Shiro always won, but always made a lesson out of Keith's loss. He was a good teacher. Good Mentor. Good person. 

As Shiro reached down to give Keith a hand up, he continued with his lesson. 

“you need to always keep your stance wider, and lower to the ground. You won't go down so easy that way.”

“yeah… yeah.” Keith growled out slightly in pain as he took Shiro's hand up. 

Shiro patted his shoulder, then got back into stance. “alright, let's try that again.” They began. Typically it would be a little slower, but this time, the fight was decently quick paced. Keith was able to properly block most of Shiro's attacks this time, and fatefully, as they were in the fight, Shiro got distracted by his phone buzzing on the table, right as Keith was about to get a hold on him. Keith had successfully knocked Shiro down and pinned him. Keith smiled in excitement in pride as he breathed heavily with Shiro beneath him. 

Shiro’s mouth was slack, just simply impressed that Keith has the strength and ability to do that. He stared at him with wide eyes.

However, Keith's smile had faded and the heat started to creep onto his cheeks as he stared down at Shiro. He had dreamt about this. In this position. Granted, in the dream there were a lot fewer clothes, but it was still worth a lot. 

Shiro, however, was watching the quiet gears turn in Keith's head. It was growing increasingly awkward. Shiro was becoming keenly aware of Keith's lack of intention to move, and he started to worry a fellow commander or peer or… anyone would see them like this and get the wrong idea. However before he could say anything he suddenly felt a pair of small, soft lips against his own. 

Keith's heart was racing in his chest. He was squeezing Shiro's hands tightly. He'd never kissed someone before, but his impulsive nature deemed this was the perfect moment to experience it. 

It was over faster than it began. Shiro had slipped his hands out of Keith's and roughly pushed him off. Keith could feel himself shake as passion and excitement was replaced by cold fear. What had he done? He could have ruined everything. Could have cost Shiro his job. Could have cost himself the only person that ever cared about him. 

His voice was slightly broken as he spoke “S-Shiro I didn't… I'm sorry--” 

“Keith what the hell!? What were you thinking?” Shiro looked around to make sure nobody had seen anything. In a state of confusion and panic. 

Keith's mouth went dry. His heart pounded in his chest as he felt tears run down his cheeks. He hated anyone seeing him cry, so he got up and ran, as fast as he could go.

Shiro held his forehead. Regretting how he yelled at Keith. Shiro knew the poor boy would really take this to heart and he didn't want to hurt Keith like that. 

Much later Shiro found Keith in his dorm room. He was one of the few people in the garrison that actually got to have a room to himself. Shiro knocked at his door. “Keith… please. I want to talk.” When was met with silence, he knocked again. “Keith… buddy, I'm not mad. We just need to talk okay?” 

Finally the door was opened, and Keith was in the doorway. His eyes were red and Shiro knew he had been crying, as much as Keith didn't want people to know he was. Keith walked back to his desk and attempted to stare at the words on his homework sheet. Hopefully, he could try to distract himself from crying again.

Shiro sat on Keith's bed. “Keith… I just…” Shiro was struggling to find words that wouldn't hurt him. “you're… You’re like my little brother. And I love you, Keith… just not like that.”

Keith wasn't looking at him, and now he refused to cause he couldn't stop himself from letting the tears fall down on his paper. His sniffled loudly and held his head as he sank into himself. “I-I know…” Rejection to Keith felt like a knife held to his throat. He was scared of it because he ultimately knew it would bleed him dry.

Shiro softly continued. “Keith… you knew this couldn't happen… right?” when Keith nodded, Shiro sighed. He truly didn't want Keith to be hurt by this. 

Keith spoke shakily. “I'll be fine… I-It… it's my fault… I'm sorry… I-i just thought… since you a-actually cared about me that you might… “ Keith sniffed again, and Shiro shook his head. 

“Keith, you're allowed to have feelings and crushes. It's not your fault.” Shiro came and kneeled beside Keith's desk chair. “it's gonna be okay, you'll move on from this and I promise you're gonna find someone great. I promise… now come here…” Shiro opened his arms for Keith melted into Shiro’s arms. They'd always been there to hold him, and even if Shiro didn't love him in the way Keith wanted him to… he was still happy to be loved and to have Shiro in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Drop a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
